<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Touch Of Your Lips Make Me Weak by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495419">The Touch Of Your Lips Make Me Weak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Demon Klaus, F/M, Humor, Old Fic, Succubus Caroline Forbes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kisses deepened - Caroline drinking his life in with every touch - their hands grasping at each other’s clothes and skin, clawing and biting, pushing and pulling - it was incredibly addicting, and she never wanted to stop. Who was he? What was he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Touch Of Your Lips Make Me Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyelashes fluttered at the touch of his soft lips; the poison seeped into her cold skin and she revelled in the bitterness of its taste. It was an odd feeling, unlike any she had ever encountered - it was like a potent drug, his essence much stronger than any she had ever fed on. <em>Human</em>, this man was <em>not</em>. It didn’t matter, at least he appeared sturdier than most, unlikely to keel over and die if she overfed.</p><p>Their kisses deepened - Caroline drinking his life in with every touch - their hands grasping at each other’s clothes and skin, clawing and biting, pushing and pulling - it was incredibly addicting, and she never wanted to stop. Who was he? <em>What</em> was he?</p><p>The man still looked composed, even with his messy hair in her grasp, and all she wanted was more, to see him get down and dirty - the heat of it all starting to get to her. He brushed her swollen lips while looking into her shining blue eyes - capable of hypnotizing anyone, but seemingly having no effect on him - and she sucked on his thumb enthusiastically, wondering if she’d ever manage to see him fall to his knees as so many before him did. It didn’t work, only made him smirk, somewhat mockingly and honestly, the heat started dying out, her hunger sated.</p><p>He was cute and intriguing, and would probably be a great deal of fun, but now that her head was clear she could feel the danger he emanated, which was a big no-no. Caroline sighed and pushed him away; her life was more important than the promise of some great sex and amazing meal -<em> too bad</em>. Straightening herself out, she started walking away from the stranger, a rough hand on her wrist preventing her from going further.</p><p>“Come now love, you can’t leave when the fun is just getting started. I’ve never had the pleasure to be with a succubus, and you’ve obviously never been with anyone like me before. You’re curious, I can tell. You hunger for more, don’t you?”</p><p>“Sorry, but I’m on a diet. And I need to go now, so <em>let go</em>.”</p><p>Smiling he did as she asked, “As you wish.”</p><p>“Although, I’m quite sure we’ll see each other again. <em>Caroline.</em>”</p><p>That rattled her, she hadn’t told him her name, they hadn’t even exchanged any words until just now. This wasn’t good, and she needed to leave - but not without the last word, she just couldn’t help herself, “You won’t be the first nor the last stalker I have to deal with. So goodbye creepy stranger.”</p><p>Walking away - wanting to run but controlling herself - she sighed. She was in trouble, so why was she feeling like a giddy teenager with a crush? What had he done to her? Caroline’s rational side hoped to never see him again, but a part of her betrayed her, wanting nothing more than to be with him again.</p><p>
  <em>What was he?</em>
</p><hr/><p>A demon apparently, one called Klaus - what kind of a name is that anyway? <em>Just her luck,</em> having a powerful demon enamored with her; they hadn’t been seen in centuries, always hidden behind shadows and deals, deep down under the earth and sulfur, and now there was one up above - after <em>her</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it. </em>
</p><p>Who knew demons would taste good? She assumed they would taste sour and rotten, but no,<em> at least not this one</em>. Luckily, demons got bored easily, and she had no doubt his fancy for her would pass soon, Caroline just had to avoid running into him until then. Easy, <em>right</em>?</p><p>“Hello Caroline. I wonder when you’ll tire of this game? It matters not, I quite enjoy the chase.” Klaus said, materializing in front of her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em>” she screamed, startled by his sudden appearance.</p><p>“So soon?”</p><p>“<em>Funny. </em>Don’t you have helpless humans to stalk and make deals with?”</p><p>“I leave those pesky jobs to my minions.”</p><p>“Well, your meddling is getting in between me living my life - of my feeding. So, I’d appreciate it if you just...you know, left me alone.”</p><p>“No human will ever fill you like I do; I don’t get why you bother with it, since we both know you feel attracted to me just as I do to you.”</p><p>Caroline crossed her arms defensively, not knowing how to answer to his provocations without giving nothing away.</p><p>“Unless…” he started but then let the silence overtake, baiting her into the conversation.</p><p>Rolling her eyes she asked, “Unless what?”</p><p>“Well, unless you’re scared.”</p><p>“Scared of what? <em>You don’t scare me.</em>”</p><p>Circling her, smelling her hair, feeling her heat, he continued his observation - his voice dropping to a low and seductive tone - “Scared of how you truly feel for me. Of how I feel for you. That it isn’t just a passing fancy, as you let yourself believe. That if you let me touch you, it won’t be just feeding or having a bit of fun - it will mean something, and that terrifies you, doesn’t it? You <em>want </em>me. You need <em>me</em>. And that is something you can’t allow to happen, isn’t it? <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>Schooling her face into one of passiveness she answered, “You think you’re so clever. The big bad demon, who schemes and gets everything he wants, no matter the consequences. Sorry, but maybe I’m just not that into you. Klaus, you need to get a hint and leave me alone. There are plenty of people for me to feed on, I don’t need nor want you. Go bother some other poor sap, that will fall for your lies more easily.”</p><p>His eyes shone with anger and something she wasn’t quite sure was true - sadness, maybe, or loneliness, but that couldn’t be true - “Sweetheart, you’ll regret these words eventually, and don’t think I’ll be around to help if you ever need me. And I might be a liar, but I don’t recall ever lying to<em> you</em>.”</p><p>Klaus disappeared as soon as the words left his lips, and a twinge of guilt hit Caroline. For a second she forgot he was a demon, capable of doing anything to get what he wanted. But was she any different? In the end she lashed out because his words rung true, and that only made her more aware of their similarities. <em>Now what</em>?</p><hr/><p>She didn’t mean to do it, wasn’t even sure it was possible, but it happened anyway. Caroline was in Klaus’ dream - who knew demons dreamt?</p><p>Klaus was sitting on a couch, sketching, and Caroline was struck at the oddity of the image. What kind of person - or demon - dreams of just sitting around and sketching? She expected gore, and death and destruction, not whatever this was.</p><p>“I don’t need to sleep, nor do I need to dream, but I do so anyway. I obviously have complete and full control of my dream world as well.” Klaus never once looked up from his sketchbook.</p><p>Caroline was beyond confused now, and it showed on her face.</p><p>“If you haven’t noticed, I can read minds. Not that I’ve ever needed to do so with you, your face speaks volumes.” finally looking up, he dropped what he was doing and stretched, “What brings you here, Caroline?”</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Love, we had a little spat. I’m over it already. I touched a nerve and you fought back, that’s part of what fascinates me about you.”</p><p>“Your mood swings are very intense, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Perhaps so, but yours aren’t much better. If it would make you feel better, you can apologize, and I’ll forgive you.”</p><p>“No, thank you for your kindness.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you aren’t here to confess your undying love for me either? I reckon that will take a while longer for you to come to terms with.”</p><p>“Right...well, I honestly have no idea why or how I’m here, so I’ll be going now.”</p><p>“<em>Stay.</em>”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I bet you won’t regret it.”</p><p>It probably wouldn’t hurt, and if she was here it had to mean something, maybe it was time to stop fighting against herself, against her feelings - whatever the future had in hold for them both, she’d deal with it later. A small smile showed on her face and she sighed, “<em>Fine.</em>”</p><p>“Fantastic.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>